Code Words
by waterrain
Summary: America uses a little of the military alphabet to insult England, but then Russia arrives and everything is tense due to it being the Cold War. Russia having his pipe out while America has his gun out and England feels the sheer tension between the two.
1. Alpha

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

"America, You have too much time on your hands." England commented smoothly and he ignored America's glare. "I truly do mean it."

America rolled his eyes and then frowned at him in annoyance.

"Bravo-India-Tango-Charlie-Hotel." America stated flatly and his arms were crossed. England gritted his teeth and he was about to make a comment, but then Russia arrived without warning.

"Hello, America. Having fun, da?" Russia asked innocently and he smiled brightly, but his violet eyes were cold and he had his head tilted slightly.

"Go to hell, Russia." America said cheerfully and he gave Russia a tense smile. His fists were clenched and he wished that Russia would just leave.

"No thanks." Russia replied calmly and he smiled while raising his pipe. America's hand went towards his gun and England's face went pale.

"Bloody hell." England muttered to himself for every time America and Russia see each other the area becomes tense not to mention awkward for others.

"So, America. How is everything going?" Russia asked smoothly and his violet eyes glittered darkly. "Are you going to accept defeat, da?"

"I hope your Alfa is destroyed." America commented happily and his hand was resting on the gun that was by his right hip.

"Oh, You mean the Navy Project 705." Russia said calmly and he smiled while gripping the pipe tightly in his hand. "Not very nice to wish destruction, da"

England decided to leave and everything was silent. America's gun was pointed at Russia while Russia's pipe was pointed at America, but neither one moving and they did not look away from each other.

**The Soviet Union/Russian Navy ****Project 705 ****was a submarine class of hunter/killer nuclear powered vessels. The class is also known by the NATO reporting name of **_**Alfa**_**. They were the fastest and deepest diving class of military submarines built, with only the prototype K-278 Komsomolets (NATO "Mike" class) exceeding in crush depth and the prototype K-222 (NATO "Papa" class) exceeding in submerged speed.**


	2. Bravo

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

America was pacing around the room and he was waiting for Russia to show up.

"Why the hell do we have to meet up despite disagreeing about a lot of stuff." America muttered bitterly and he was frowning to himself, but then the door opened and Russia walked inside of the room.

"Bravo." America stated dryly and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Project 690 Kefal." Russia told America and he smiled innocently at the irritated expression on America's face.

"I meant Bravo as in good job for finally fucking showing up." America commented cheerfully and he smiled brightly while thinking about punching Russia in the face.

"I was delayed, da. I'm not ever late. I'm on time, da." Russia stated firmly and then his smile was tension. America flipped him off and that was when Russia pulled out his pipe, but just as quick America had out his gun.

"Why do we even bother seeing each other?" America asked bitterly and he did not look away from Russia not even for a mere second. "Why the hell do we keep on doing this?"

"Why would we not see each other, da?" Russia asked innocently and his smile was twisted as he added in a darker voice. "It is important to know what the other is doing. Right, comrade?"

"Russia, I believe that we can agree on the whole wanting to know what the other is doing. Everything else I say take a damn hike." America commented bluntly and he looked at Russia with cold blue eyes which were narrowed in suspicion. "You are trying to make everyone become a commie and like hell I'll let you do that. So all I got to say is fuck you Russia and your damn commie ways."

**The ****Project 690 Kefal**** ("Mullet") class (known in the West by its ****NATO reporting name****Bravo class****) was a design of military ****submarines**** that were built in the ****Soviet Union****. The boats were designed for use in ****ASW**** exercises, but could also be employed in a combat role. Four vessels were built, which were commissioned into the Soviet Navy between 1967 and 1970. All boats have been stricken in the 1990s.**


	3. Charlie

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Alpha equals A**

**Bravo equals B**

"Hey, England." America said calmly and he looked at England with bright blue eyes. "Russia is not coming over today."

"America, Are you not worried as to what Russia is doing right now?" England asked in a curious tone and he raised an eyebrow at the America who was smiling brightly showing off white teeth.

"Nope. Personally, working on beating Russia something dealing with space and stuff." America stated carelessly and he showed no signs of being worried to England. "Want to know something?"

"Sure." England commented dryly and then he sighed heavily.

"Charlie is a submarine that happens to be a nuclear powered cruise missile submarine built for the you know what navy." America said calmly and he shrugged his shoulders. England rolled his eyes and he looked at America briefly.

"You sure do know a lot about Russia." England told him and he watched as America's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, but made no comment on it and just left without a word to America.

**The ****Charlie**** class submarine is a ****nuclear powered****cruise missile submarine**** built for the ****Soviet Navy**** and later operated by the ****Russian Navy****.**

**Charlie equals C **


End file.
